


Our Sins Affect Us, but Don't Define Us

by CoyoteStarrksAss



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anger, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Barbatos is mentioned, Beel and Satan have a one sided tussle bc Satan doesnt wanna hurt him physically, Beel gets mad tho bc hes hungry, Blood and Injury, Comfort, Domestic Disputes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Lilith is mentioned, Mammon manages to calm Levi down in time offscreen, Somewhat, and Satan volunteers to calm him down, and beelbub broke a lot on himself ;;, and besides the shit thats thrown and what breaks, and i hc that their personalities do change when goin between forms a bit, anxiety attacks mentioned jic someone needs the warnin, bc again i think violence is a bit strong, bc idk how to stick to canon personalities ever, beel nearly break's satan's arms but i dont make that detailed, but it's what it's bein warned as for now :p, but thats abt it :p, characters listed in tags in the order they first appear in fic, does this count as offscreen ? who knows, i'd put domestic fights but dispute is the same right ?, it's more implied than anythin, mostly on beel's end tho bc hes kinda in a middle point before he finally chills completelu, oops meant completely up there, sliiiiiightly ooc, some are more noticeable then others and it does depend on their emotions in the moment, some hcs of mine explained or at least mentioned in here !, sorta - Freeform, theres nothin else rlly violent, uhhhh will tag more as i think but this' all i got rlly !, violence seems like a strong word tho ?? like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoyoteStarrksAss/pseuds/CoyoteStarrksAss
Summary: Hmmm title subject to changeIn any case: Satan is calmly reading in his room, but multiple things breaking and being thrown about knock him from the words and lead him straight to the kitchen, where he finds his brother, Beelzebub, on a rampage because the poor guy's Sin is in overdrive. Unfortunately, there's ZERO food in the house; everyone's out, and Asmodeus and Belphegor, one of the only two who can calm Beel down without being hurt, are out of the House trying to grab everything they need as quickly as they can to get back to him.Satan's not interested in waiting, though; Levi's on the verge of an anxiety attack, Mammon's the only one to calm Levi down, and Lucifer is ready to go balls to the wall for Levi's sake, even though that means he's willing to HURT Beel. Satan's really not willing to let his brothers hurt each other, though, so he steps up, promising he won't hurt the rampaging brother even if he hurts him.Problem is... Satan's the Avatar of Wrath. He was made FROM anger. Won't he just make things worse?!(The answer's no, but not before it's yes)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 63





	Our Sins Affect Us, but Don't Define Us

**Author's Note:**

> Wow thats a long summary aint it  
> for me, anyway
> 
> Anyhow !! Hello hi it's Max, back at it again w the Obey Me one shot ;D there's apparently a hurricane headin towards Texas AGAIN, but i shouldnt be hit TOO badly, so bc of that they cancelled college for the day even online so i was like "fuckit i'll write this it's in my head anyway"
> 
> But !! Fear not the draft for the third chap of "If You're in Pain, I'll be There" is in the works, so if youve been waitin for that, it should come up here soon !! I promise that at some point in October, at least, it'll be up !!
> 
> If ur like "wtf is THAT" tho, dw; the first two chaps of that fic are up, so if ur feelin generous and like what im doin here, go check that one out, eh ? Or even any of my other fics, I write for more than just Obey Me~ just a lil suggestion ;))))
> 
> also ik ur probs annoyed but Max has to do what Max always does: THIS FIC IS NOT INTENDED TO SHOWCASE INCEST. this ones not as overly fluffy, affectionate or loving (not directly, anyway) as my other fics, and definitely is a bit,,,, idk heavier than the others in terms of what goes down but THE WARNING IS NEEDED BC I DONT WANT Y'ALL WHO WANNA READ THAT SHIT HERE. okay anyway i dont feel that i needa be so detailed w it today (but i will be if y'all give me reason to later)
> 
> shameless promo and warnins aside tho, here we go babey :D !!!

The House of Lamentation was no stranger to arguments within its walls. Since the seven brothers, the seven Avatars of Sin, had moved in, there had hardly been a day gone by in which the House _didn’t_ have an argument happening in its rooms. Occasionally enough, those arguments turned violent, with countless things being thrown about or overturned by one (or all) of the brothers. 

But, more often than not, there were two brothers that were hardly ever at the root of the arguments: Leviathan, Avatar of Envy, because he hardly ever emerged from his room often enough to get into arguments with the others; and Beelzebub, Avatar of Gluttony, who was too gentle-hearted towards his siblings to ever get into arguments unless to break them apart from turning _too_ violent. 

Even they had their moments when arguments involved them, however. Or when they were the ones to start to get violent (though Leviathan would be the one to do more damage than Beelzebub would since he was, in all technicality, the stronger of the two of them). On the rarest of occasions, their violence started for reasons pertaining to their Sins, for whatever reason that so happened to be.

 _This is one of those occasions,_ Satan, Avatar of Wrath, thought as he jumped over a piece of broken stool, sent flying from the kitchen, and stopped to join the huddle of three of his older siblings, one of which happened to be Leviathan, in the hallway, just out of reach from the kitchen.

“What in the Devildom happened now?” He asked hurriedly, moving away from the wall as something thrown against it threatened to burst through from the other side. He turned back to his brothers as he scanned their faces - emotions ranging from worry, frustration, and desperation - to try and get a grasp on the situation. “What’s made him act out now?”  
  
“Asmo and Belphie haven’t come back from the store with the groceries,” the Avatar of Greed, Mammon, quickly explained, an arm protectively around Leviathan, who was holding his ears to block out the noise of breaking items. “And Beel’s, well…” 

“ _Starving_ ,” finished Lucifer, the Avatar of Pride and the eldest of all seven of them, voice grave as he, too, put a hand on Leviathan’s arm when a seemingly large item was smashed against the ground, a glass bowl from the sounds of it, and made the third oldest flinch even with his ears covered. “He’s not letting _any_ of us come near, and I’m very near to enlisting Barbatos as a quick fix to this problem. None of us _here_ have anything to offer him, he’s cleared out everything.”

“I’d offer him even just a drink, _anything_ that might calm him down, but I-” Leviathan had begun to say, but he was cut off as something else broke, most likely the wall on the other side of the kitchen. Mammon then added his hands on top of Leviathan’s own on his ears, sending a nervous glance behind him to the kitchen as Lucifer’s own eyes narrowed, his irritation with the situation beginning to grow.

“I can’t get near him like this.” He finished both in defeat and guilt. Satan knew why; one of the very reasons Leviathan was never out of his room was to _avoid_ situations like this, having a strong hate for loud noise. He had purposefully taken one of the few soundproof rooms in the House because of it. Each of the brothers was well aware, and while currently Beelzebub was too preoccupied in his rage to worry about it, the others left were eager to get the situation under control, both for Leviathan’s sake (who was prone to PTSD-spurred anxiety attacks if this continued on) and Beelzebub’s (the two eldest brothers, Mammon and Lucifer, would quickly lose their patience with Beelzebub if Leviathan suddenly had an aforementioned attack). 

_Things are about to go south_ **_very_ ** _quickly._

“Even if we called all the way to the palace, you have to think of the time it’d take to not only make something, but also to get here…” Satan pointed out, trying to think. If the sound was on the opposite side of the kitchen, then it seemed like Beelzebub was moving away from them, but that was surely worse; it only meant that he was going to start an attack on the other rooms. “And there’s absolutely no way we can let you near him even with something to offer, not if he’ll just throw something your way anyway.” 

There was another crash just then, again sounding farther away, and Lucifer rolled out his shoulders, fangs bared.

“Then there’s nothing for it.” He muttered lowly, sounding regretful. His form began to shimmer, signalling that he was very close to letting his demon form emerge from beneath its magical restraints, as each of the six others had on their own. “I hate the thought that I may hurt Beel, but I can’t let this go on. I’ll stop him with force.”

“ _Lucifer_!” Mammon, for once, snapped at the eldest as Satan gave a firm and forceful, “ _No_!”

“Do either of you have a _better_ idea?!” Lucifer all but snarled back, making Leviathan step back from him and into Mammon’s side. It was enough to make something within Satan click, and he pulled the second and third brother behind him as gently but forcefully as possible, pointing down the end of the hallway. 

“Get Levi out of here, Mammon, _I’ll_ handle this.” He ordered them to do so, beginning to steel his nerves (though he unfortunately jumped just then, since something, again, hit the wall just behind him, causing the wall to crack). 

“What’re you going to do that I can’t accomplish as both the strongest and the eldest?” Lucifer asked of him, seemingly as a genuine question, but Satan was already far beyond the point of being civil (with _him_ , at least) right then.

“ _Not kill our brother, you jackass_!”

“But you _embody_ Wrath, Satan, won’t you just make things _worse_ for Beel?” Mammon asked worriedly, arms around Levi, who too was looking back in concern. 

“We’re gonna find that out, but I _should_ be able to control his anger just as well.” He replied, a touch of hope in his voice. “I hate to use my powers on Beel, but if that’s what stops this with as little damage to him as possible…” 

“It’s our only hope.” Lucifer relented, nodding his agreement. He watched as a glass came flying out of the kitchen doorway and broke just feet of his shoulder before he continued, “Do as he says, Mammon. Leviathan and Beelzebub are our main priority here, and with Satan handling Beel, I trust you to keep Levi safe until we calm him down… Or, in the worst case, until Asmo and Belphie are home.”

“There’s no ‘ _we_ ’ about this,” Satan muttered as Mammon nodded in determination, but before he could lead himself and Leviathan away, Levi gave Lucifer and Satan one last worried look. 

“Just don’t hurt poor Beel.” He reminded them, making Satan smile; at times, the care all seven of them had for each other showed itself at the moments they least expected it. 

“He doesn’t mean to do this, yanno. He can’t help it. This wouldn’t be happening if…” 

He trailed off, eyes beginning to tear up as he did, as did Mammon’s and, more than likely, Lucifer’s. While Satan understood why they were reacting like this, he felt that same pang of emptiness as he always did when the others came close to mentioning their fall from the heavens and, consequently, Lilith.

Lilith, who had been their youngest sibling and Satan’s twin, in a sense, when they had been angels in the Celestial Realm. Even though, on the same day as each other, she had been created by the Father and Satan had been created from Lucifer (effectively making the other five brothers his _uncles_ instead, but he would die before he called Lucifer his father, and they had spun their story to make them all brothers in the eyes of their current home, the Devildom, anyway), he hadn’t been born an angel as they all had, _and_ even despite his lack of physical form while she was alive, she had always referred to Satan as her twin. The only problem was, Satan had only been able to recognize _voices_ in the Celestial Realm, since, again, he had held no physical form, and he couldn’t remember her like the others did. Where they remembered her face, he only remembered her voice, gentle as a breeze. She had also been one of Beelzebub’s favourite siblings right next to his own twin, Belphegor. If she were here, they wouldn’t be;

But even more, if she were here, she would be able to calm Beelzebub in an instant. 

“It doesn’t matter now,” Satan said gently, “but what _does_ is that I won’t harm a hair on Beelzebub’s head. I promise you that, Leviathan.”

With another smack to the opposite end of the kitchen’s wall from Beelzebub to finalize his words, Leviathan gave him a nod before allowing himself to be moved off by Mammon, leaving Lucifer and Satan alone to watch before Satan turned on him, gaze hard. 

“You keep yourself _here_ or so help me, _I’ll_ be getting violent.” Satan warned him, threat looming between them as always. He was no fan of Lucifer on a good day due to the circumstances of his birth (Satan’s creation coming about as Lucifer grew far too angry and vengeful of the Father) making him hate the man, but even Satan was looking out for Lucifer as he said this. There was no guarantee Beelzebub would stop when he entered the room, and as Mammon had pointed out, he could be doing more harm than good.

But _someone_ had to try, someone who was _used_ to being angry, and Satan was more than willing to be the one to get hurt in place of the eldest. The others wouldn’t know what to do, if Beelzebub and Lucifer hurt one another. 

Lucifer’s proud red eyes narrowed at Satan’s angry blue ones, but he stayed willingly quiet; even he knew the underlying intent of this moment. 

“Keep here and keep trying for Asmodeus and Belphegor, by all means, but also…”

Satan sighed, standing straight once again before he spoke.

“If he gets past me, stop him with minimal blood.”  
  
“I feel as though we’re talking of a wild animal.”  
  
“A starving wild _demon_ is hardly any different.

“I like it even less than you, though, so I’m going to do what I can. Besides, seeing as how I’m the youngest, both here and in truth, maybe that will count for something, even in his enraged mind.”

“For y- For _everyone’s_ sake, I’ll hope for it.” Lucifer stumbled over his words, amusing Satan in a part of his mind, but he simply moved out of Satan’s way as he moved past.

There was no way to ignore it now; Satan was the one stepping up to bat, and Beelzebub was blindly throwing him the things he had to hit.

Satan just had to pray that he didn’t make them hit the fan.

Stepping into the doorway of the kitchen, Satan was disheartened but not surprised at the sight that greeted him; almost every appliance and every loose item in the room was broken, if not completely then at least partially, and strewn around, the walls scratched up and cracked if not broken through, and the island that had been in the middle of the room being pulled out of the ground and turned over. The lights overhead hadn’t fared well, some being both out of the ceiling and out of power, and it looked as though the oven had also been pulled out of the cobblestone wall in an attempt to throw it (but abandoned, the appliance was heavy even for Lucifer in demon form, Satan remembered the day they had put it in). Drawers had been ripped out and pulled apart, contents broken as well or thrown across the floor. More than it looked like a crazed rampage, it seemed more calculated than random; like Beelzebub had intentionally pulled out and broken some things worse than others, knowing in his rage that the others used these things as well, and had purposefully destroyed them because, as Satan was beginning to sense now that he was in the same room as the other, his angered state had him believing that the others had purposefully done this (being that the House was void of food) to enrage him. 

Speaking of being in the same room as the other, Satan ducked aside just in time as another glass from the cupboard was thrown his way, crashing somewhere behind him. He took the careful action of looking at it before facing calmly towards the other Avatar in the room. 

Unbeknownst to many, the seven brothers were listed only _partly_ in order; the first three, Lucifer, Mammon, and Leviathan, were listed the First, Second, and Third brother not just for the order of birth but also for the order of power. However, when it came to the last four, they were listed as follows: Satan, the seventh, only when looking at the order, due to being born from Lucifer’s Wrath after the twin brothers, but still listed and considered as the fourth because of his power; Asmodeus, Avatar of Lust, fourth oldest but fifth in power; Beelzebub, fifth oldest but sixth in power; and Belphegor, Avatar of Sloth, sixth oldest but seventh in power. The only ones who knew this, in fact, were the royal family, since they were to thank for the listing, and the brothers themselves, and they made sure to enforce the idea that the list was both for order _and_ power. Perhaps too coincidental, in some eyes, but no one ever bothered to voice so, and since their fall from the Celestial Realm, Satan hadn’t been looked at as the youngest among them all. Even though they each knew him to be, even he had taken to thinking of Belphegor as the true youngest, and he honestly did not mind the arrangement. If ever he voiced that he was the true youngest, it was most likely only because he was teasing Belphegor about it or instigating something between himself and the others.

However, Satan realized that he had never _felt_ like the youngest as much as he did right then, and he felt so because he realized, for what felt like the first time, the _height_ Beelzebub had on him. Quite easily the tallest of them all at seven feet and counting, Satan’s height of six foot even made him feel the difference, especially since Beelzebub was in his demon form, which definitely added some height with his horns alone. Said horns were pure black, curving around his head, somewhat reminiscent of a halo, before pointing upwards, the tips extremely sharp. While his clothes didn’t exactly add to the intimidation (his clothes were similar to that of a young biker, which Satan found nothing but amusing, since Beelzebub was afraid of motorcycles), his build was more than enough to make him look so, and the dark marks on his neck, extending down to his chest, that had once been scars helped quite a bit just then, as well. The wings at his back, two, similar to those of an insect’s, were extended out and meant to give him as much horizontal space as possible, restless as he moved about. His fangs, just as Lucifer’s had been, were out and bared, his long orange nails now claws on his large hands. 

Satan could feel his tail nervously lash as his fear grew, and he quickly glanced at himself to make sure he hadn’t actually transformed - an act of opposition, when faced with another already in demon form - before he leveled his eyes with Beelzebub’s. The once purple-pink eyes were so dark with anger, they were almost black.

It unnerved Satan, but it made him all the more determined to stand his ground with his older brother and calm him down, even if only for a moment.

Satan went to open his mouth, to say something, but Beelzebub didn’t give him the time to, instead lunging at him after he gnashed his jaw together, Satan dodging him but ignoring his urge to retaliate. 

_I can’t lose my cool here; even worse that he’s angry, if_ **_I’m_ ** _angry, I could pose more of a threat to Lucifer and Mammon as well._ Satan reminded himself as he dodged the other’s claws, backing away and behind Beelzebub. _And I’m more violent than he is when angered, anyway. I_ **_won’t_ ** _be able to_ **_not_ ** _hurt Beel if I lose myself, I know that better than anyone._

_And I’m not about to let Levi down._

“Beelzebub.” Satan said gently, trying to get him to pause, but not even his full name deterred him, instead making Satan dash to the side, again, as he lunged forward, his hand breaking into the hot cauldron they kept over an open flame. It broke against Beelzebub’s might, causing the obsidian to stick into his hand, but that, too, wasn’t enough to stop him. His blood dripped freely onto the ground, and Satan mentally cursed himself for not looking at where he had moved to. The scent of blood would be worrying for everyone when they smelled it, and Satan prayed directly to the Father, just this once, that Leviathan wouldn’t notice too quickly.

“ _Beelzebub_.” He said with more force, again dodging another aimed attack. 

“Listen to me! You have to calm down; Asmodeus and Belphegor are coming with food now, you just have to calm down _now_ so you don’t break anything else!”  
  
“ ** _Shut up_**!” Beelzebub roared at him, picking up a piece of wood and throwing it his way. Satan grabbed it and threw it away from himself, no longer caring about damage control, but the moment he was distracted proved a rookie mistake, because Beelzebub tackled him roughly, Satan’s head smacking to the floor with a horrible sound he wasn’t soon to forget. 

By the grace of whatever was looking at them, Lucifer must not have heard the sound, because hell didn’t break loose. Unfortunately, that meant Satan was trapped underneath an angry Beelzebub. 

“ _Don’t tell me to calm down_ ,” He told Satan, eyes wild and wide, like an animal looking death in the face. “ _I can’t_ **_fucking_ ** _calm down_!” 

“You can, Beel!” Satan said the way one would say a promise, but he cried out as Beelzebub’s grip on his body tightened and clamped down as if to break his bones. “ _Damnit_ , Beelzebub, _listen_ to me! You’re going to be okay!”

At that precise moment, Beelzebub’s stomach decided to growl, and his face contorted with pain as he quickly gripped at his stomach before growing angry again, hands slamming forcefully back onto Satan’s arms.

“ ** _Don’t lie to me_** _! You’re a fucking liar, all of you_!” He yelled at him, rage making his voice crack. Rage was rolling off of him in almost visible waves, but Satan could feel it easily, swirling inside his mind like a whirlwind. 

“ _You’re all lying! No one’s coming with anything… You don’t fucking care enough about me to bring anything_!”

Satan had to very consciously remind himself that he didn’t want to hurt Beelzebub, or else he would have immediately lashed out at him for that little quip. He had to remind himself what Asmodeus had taught him in his moments of anger, how he had handled what Satan said more out of blind rage than true thought. Drunk words may be sober thoughts, but anger was a bastard of a liquor all of its own. It had different rules. 

_I know full well Levi may be upset, and I knew what he meant, but I’m gonna have to hurt Beel’s feelings a bit._ Satan thought to himself as he again tried to brace himself against his brother’s tight grip, grinding his teeth.

_Anything is fair game to calm him down right now, but I won’t go too far. Assumedly, anyway, but right now, assumptions are an advantage._

“So that’s how it is, huh?” Satan snarled back, letting his Wrath go just a bit, enough to seep into his voice. He sounded absolutely venomous, but that was fine. If that’s what kept his hands from gripping his brother like he was gripping him. 

“You get a little hungry and you suddenly think everyone’s against you?” He continued on calmly, not feeling the want to yell like Beelzebub had. “You suddenly assume we don’t care about you? _Pathetic_.”

Beelzebub’s hackles raised at the insult, but Satan ignored it, mouth working on its own now that his brain was focused. In releasing some of his Wrath, even if it was going to be at Beel’s expense, he had calmed down some, and he focused on the feeling, holding on to it as if it were tangible. Even if it was an angry calm, _any_ calm was good right now.

“You’re going to tell me you survived a fall to Hell acting like this? You’re going to tell me that you, who survived being shot at by angels, some almost as strong as Lucifer, who survived having one of his wings being shot off, are just going to fall victim to a _Sin_? **_Wake up, Beelzebub_** ; you’re better than this.”

“ _Stop talking like you understand_ **_anything_ ** _about how I feel! You don’t get_ **_anything_**!”

“Then _tell me_ , Beelzebub. We’re _brothers_ ; talk to me.”

“ ** _Like hell_** _! You’d never understand the pain… The pain I’m going through right now… None of you would_ **_ever_ ** _get it_!”

“I promise you we would, Beelzebub, I swear to you. We know pain; I know _Wrath_. I _know_ the Wrath you’re feeling right now, I _know_ it’s because of the pain, but if you just _calm down_ , I can _help_ you.”

Satan wasn’t far off from his own mark; in holding on to the small bit of calm he had felt, and imagining it as tangible, he had been thinking of it as passing to Beelzebub through the grip the older demon had on his arms. From his hesitation a moment ago, it seemed to be working, but at hearing _calm down_ again, Beelzebub’s anger soared, and he yelled out as he reared his hand back, and from the little freedom it granted him, Satan was _just_ able to dodge the blow, instead having Beelzebub’s already hurt hand hit the ground, as he hissed, 

“ ** _Stop telling me to calm down already_**!”

“ _Satan_! Beelzebub, that’s **_enough_**!” Lucifer finally intervened, making Beelzebub and Satan look up at him as he whirled around the corner, full demon form out due to the noise, but Satan snarled at him, his own Wrath spiking enough to cut off the flow of calm for himself and Beelzebub and feeling as if it melted away inside of him. 

“What part of _stay the fuck over there_ didn’t you **_get_** , Lucifer?!” Was what Satan snapped at him, but at the same moment, Beelzebub’s head snapped back down to look at Satan, making the youngest look back at him as well. The sight that met him surprised him so much, his Wrath then melted away just as his calm had:

Beelzebub was crying tremendously, his tears having been falling onto Satan this entire time (a fact that just registered in the Avatar of Wrath’s mind), his purple-pink eyes now back to their bright, vibrant colour instead of the near black they had been in his raging form. He wore a surprised expression on his face, his hunger all but forgotten as he stared intently at Satan. 

“You’re bleeding.” He pointed out, his voice now not as booming or loud as it had been. It didn’t even sound as grave as it had literal moments before, the soft, gentleness it had taken back on now thick with fear and regret.

“Satan, you’re _bleeding_.” Beelzebub said again, his hands shaking as they slowly rose off of him. Before Satan could say anything in response, his eyes widened exponentially, and in a flash he threw himself from where he had been on top of Satan, just before Lucifer had been able to grab his arm, looking horrified. 

“I… I hurt you. I did that.” He mumbled feebly, as if he were afraid of being admonished. With Lucifer now angry, that was very much a reality Satan wanted to avoid. In an effort to do so, Satan quickly stood and grabbed at Lucifer’s arm, almost throwing him back into the hall to keep him away from the now shaking demon. 

“Don’t _fucking_ get near him,” He warned the eldest, no venom in his voice but still warning enough to let the eldest know he was still trying to keep to his plan. As much as Lucifer, Avatar of Pride, surely did not like being bossed about and tussled, he thickly swallowed said Pride and waved for Satan to continue on, for once acknowledging, even quietly, that he would make things worse. He kept to the doorway, however, and Satan knew that if things weren’t resolved quickly, there’d be no holding Lucifer back a second time, not with Asmodeus and Belphegor still gone.

With that dealt with, Satan breathed a sigh of relief and turned back to Beelzebub, slowly approaching the demon while doing his best to ignore the blood on the floor. At this point, Satan didn’t know if he would be mad because it was _his_ or because it was _Beel’s_ , forbid it be both of theirs. 

“It’s alright, Beelzebub.” He assured the other, hesitating for a moment as the other took a step back, almost falling over. His form was shimmering, signalling he was very close to leaving his demon form and exchanging it for his normal one, without his horns and wings, now that he wasn’t enraged. 

“I’ll heal, remember? We all heal quickly; it’s okay, I’m not angry. I’m more worried about you, big guy. You’re in pain still, I know you are; let me help you.” 

“No,” Beelzebub said softly, taking another step away from Satan. His tears were falling even faster now, thick tears a never ending stream down his face. “No, I can’t- You can’t get near me. I might… I might hurt you again.”

“You can’t do that, Beel. I’m stronger; you’re not hurting me unless I let you.”

“Why would you do that?!” Beelzebub all but wailed, and Satan heard a door slam up the stairs. _Shit, Mammon, trip over something!_  
  
“Because I don’t want to hurt _you_.” Satan pressed gently but quickly, taking a cautious step forward. When Beelzebub didn’t move back, he took another, stretching out his hand. “I don’t want to hurt you more than you’re hurting, okay?”  
  
The Avatar of Gluttony’s stomach rumbled once again, loudly, and Beezlebub began to cry even harder, almost impossibly so. It made him back up into the broken cauldron in an effort to keep away from Satan, but he didn’t seem to notice. 

“It doesn’t _matter_ that I’m hurting, I hurt _you_! I… I must be a monster.”  
  
“ _Absolutely not, Beelzebub_.” Satan said firmly, shaking his head. “You’re no monster; you can’t help your reactions. 

“You know which one of us suffers the worst because of his Sin? It’s you, Beelzebub. My poor big brother, Beelzebub… It hurts, huh? You’re hungry every waking moment, and even every _slumbering_ moment; you don’t get any reprieve. I’m so sorry. You don’t deserve this.”  
  
“Y-You can’t apologize for that.” Beel frowned, though it looked more like a pout of a crying child. “You didn’t make me a demon. You didn’t give me my Sin.”  
  
“No, I didn’t.” Satan agreed, talking slowly. As demeaning as it seemed from Satan’s standpoint, he had long memorized how best to calm each of the others from watching Asmodeus do it so often. For Beelzebub, one simply had to speak clearly and slowly for him to slow himself down, since that’s what his anger was like; quick, raging, and massively destructive. Especially towards himself, if not caught quickly enough. 

“But you didn’t give yourself your Sin either, did you? It was chosen for you; because of that, you can’t help how you react. Gluttony is fitting for you, Beelzebub, but it isn’t _you_. You’re my brother before you’re a demon, and certainly before you’re an Avatar of Sin. 

“There’s no need to beat yourself up for what you’ve done, Beel. We can fix everything. That’s why I’m not worried about it; I’m worried for _you_. _You’re_ hurt too.”  
  
That seemed to be a fact that just occurred to Beelzebub, because he blinked in surprise before looking down at himself, form still shimmering in and out, and around himself, seemingly unsettled by that state of the kitchen. 

“I… I did all this?” He asked, unsure, and Satan was tempted to lie before he shook the thought from his head, unknowingly sending a bit of blood flying (thankfully only noticed by Lucifer behind him). 

“You did, but- Hey, don’t cry more, Beel! Look at me, okay? It’s alright, everything’s alright now; you’re calm now, aren’t you? You aren’t going to rampage anymore?”  
  
Beelzebub quickly shook his head, his face paling as he tried to focus on Satan. 

“No. I… Well, I don’t _want_ to. I… I don’t _know_ if I won’t. I’m still…”

His voice trailed off, but Satan rolled with it, nodding at him as he again took two steps forward. He smiled as gently as he could at his older brother, still holding a hand out.  
  
“Okay. That’s fine, Beel; you don’t have to know. You’re still angry, I can sense that much, and that’s okay. That’s part of pain, you know; when you’re in so much pain, pain that can be _avoided_ , you get angry. It can be confusing, but it’s okay, I promise you. It’s okay to feel angry.”  
  
“How would you know? You… You guys can _never_ know what this is like! I don’t even want you to!”  
  
“I’m not talking about the hunger, Beelzebub; I’m talking about the _rage_. The _Wrath_. I know that better than anyone.

“Wrath makes you do some dumb things, Beel, but I won’t _ever_ blame you for what it makes you do. You want to know why? I’d bet you’re curious.”

“Not really, but you’ll tell me anyway, right?” He sniffled, throwing Satan off his rhythm for a moment before he realized what Beelzebub had said. He resisted the urge to laugh, instead taking the last few steps forward and gently placing his hand on Beel’s arm. 

“Of course I will, I’ll never pass up the opportunity to teach someone something.

“It’s because _you_ have never blamed me for the things I’ve done when I was experiencing my Wrath. When I was experiencing my _Sin_.”  
  
“You can’t help it! It just, it makes you so _angry_ ; I can’t fault you for that!”  
  
“Exactly, Beel. That’s what I mean when I say it’s okay; you did this because of your Sin, but you can’t be faulted for it. No one knew we’d run out of food.”  
  
“But… But I _caused_ that.”  
  
“Yes, that’s true, but even then, there’s normally snacks in place to tide you over. We found solutions to your problem, and because we slipped up this one time, it caused great distress to you. No one is at fault here for causing you to become angry but us, and I’m sorry for that, Beelzebub. We failed you as your brothers when you needed us.”  
  
“ _Don’t say that_!” Beelzebub snapped at him, causing him to flinch and cover his own mouth. He gave a few muffled sobs, Satan gently rubbing his arm to console him, before he continued on.

“None of you have _ever_ failed me. Don’t… Please don’t ever say that.”  
  
“Then I won’t, Beel, but still. I’m sorry this happened.”  
  
“I’m sorry I hurt you.” Beelzebub finally relented, his hands coming to grip at his shirt. Finally winding down enough, his energy spent via his emotions, his horns and wings dematerialized, his clothes changing from biker-esque to his simple jacket, t-shirt and jeans look. 

“I’m sorry I broke a lot of stuff. I… I scared Levi, didn’t I?”  
  
Taking a moment to decide on how to respond, Satan nodded, making Beelzebub groan guiltily. 

“Don’t worry; he’s okay! Mammon stayed with him and covered his ears; you don’t have to worry about him. Mammon calmed him down.” Satan decided to stretch the truth a bit, but he had a gut feeling that he was right; while Mammon hadn’t burst into the room just yet, Satan could sense him just beyond the doorway behind Lucifer, and Mammon wouldn’t leave a panicking Leviathan in his room alone.

“Oh… So he’s okay?”

“Yes, Beelzebub, I promise; besides, he doesn’t blame you for any of this either. He wanted to help, he just couldn’t. You know how he is, and he didn’t want to hurt you, either. It’s why I kept Lucifer away.”  
  
“Ah.” Was Beel’s only reply to that, and there was a moment of awkward silence before he reached out a shaking hand to Satan’s face. It was wet under his hand, and Satan was about to ask him why he’d touched him with his bloodied hand before he realized this was the opposite one. 

“You’re crying.” 

_Crying…? Me?_ Satan thought to himself, moving Beelzebub’s hand away to feel at his face for himself. The older brother was right; the wetness going down his face wasn’t blood, as a part of his brain that had chosen to ignore the feeling had told him it was, it had been tears, just like Beel.

_I… Hadn’t even realized._

“It’s okay, Beel.” He reassured him as he wiped them away, almost feeling shocked. It had been quite a long time since he had last cried, and it was normally because he was angry. “I hadn’t even realized I was.”  
  
“You did it when I said none of you cared about me.” Beelzebub admitted rather regretfully, eyes downcast. “I’m sorry. I don’t know why I said that.”  
  
“It’s like I said, Beel, it’s because you’re angry.” Satan smiled at him gently once again. “You sometimes say things you don’t really mean, they just come into your head. Sometimes there’s a reason why, sometimes there’s not. I know that, and I didn’t take any offense. I know you didn’t mean it.”  
  
Beelzebub shook his head in agreement, hesitatingly raising his gaze back up, as if he were the shorter one of the two. 

“…You really aren’t mad at me?”  
  
“Absolutely not, Beelzebub. Nobody is; we’re all worried about you, even Lucifer. He only got mad because he doesn’t know Wrath like I do. He thought you meant what you said.”

_He was also mad that you nearly punched me at close-range, but that’s not something I care to think about right now._

“But I didn’t.”  
  
“Exactly, and he can hear us, so he knows that. Okay? He’s not mad. Neither are Mammon and Leviathan. Asmodeus and Belphegor, too, are even more worried than us, probably, since they aren’t here.”  
  
“Belphie for sure is… I hope he comes home soon.” Beel muttered, frowning again as his stomach rumbled for the nth time. “I’m hungry. I hope he and Asmo are okay.”  
  
As if on cue, the door to the House of Lamentation flung open, a resounding call of “ ** _BEEL_**!” from Belphegor and the sound of pounding feet filled the House. Soon enough, the Avatar of Sloth had thrown himself to Beelzebub from behind Satan, throwing his arms around him in both a hug and a subduing technique, food dropping to the ground at their feet.

“Oh my days, Lucifer, I’m so sorry we took so long, we-” The voice of the Avatar of Lust, Asmodeus, came just after Belphegor’s call, appearing in the doorway to the kitchen with bags upon bags of snack and food on his arms. He stopped cold, however, as the setting sunk into his consciousness. 

“They're- You’re both _hurt_!” Asmodeus cried in horror, he too dropping his bags before Lucifer could grab him, and he rushed to their sides, Satan and Beelzebub alike, inspecting them like a mother cat would her kittens. 

“What in the world happened here?!” He demanded, taking Satan’s head in his hands and forcing it down to inspect, moving it this way and that (and effectively giving Satan vertigo) before he moved on to Beelzebub, inspecting him all over as well. 

“I broke a lot of stuff. I’m-” Beel tried to apologize, but Asmodeus hushed him before he could.

“Don’t you dare apologize; you hurt yourself! That’s far more important than the stupid kitchen!”  
  
“But Satan’s hurt too! I did that!”  
  
“Beel, that’s-!” Belphegor tried to say something as well, but Asmo hushed him all the same, stil fawning over the fourth and sixth.

“It’s entirely irrelevant who did what to whom, but I _can **n**_ ** _ot_ **stand for my precious brothers to be hurt!” Asmodeus announced, hurrying out of the kitchen to retrieve the first aid kit. 

“They’re both hurt, it doesn’t matter anymore what started it!”  
  
“He’s right; while he takes care of them, Belphie, assist me in making Beelzbeub some food.” Lucifer finally stepped completely into the kitchen, now out of his demon form as well, looking to take back control of the situation, now that it was finally under control. 

“Mammon, go back and tell Leviathan that it’s alright for him to come out of his room, should he so choose. Make sure to stay with him if he needs you.” He continued on, and everyone took to place, Belphie giving Beel one last hug before he helped Lucifer collect the bags and begin to hurriedly take things out, giving whatever didn’t need to be cooked to Beelzebub as they waited for Asmodeus to return with the kit in their corner by the cauldron.

 _This situation now feels very much out of my control for a new reason._ Satan mused to himself, watching as Belphegor, who normally balked at the idea of cooking, hastily set to work on helping Lucifer whip something up. He nearly smiled at the sight, but was too shocked to do so when, at the same moment, Beelzebub gingerly touched the back of Satan’s head with his good hand, his eyes beginning to tear up once again. 

“Beel, don’t cry. It’s okay, I swear to you. I don’t even feel like I’m hurt.”  
  
It wasn’t a lie; he truly didn’t feel any pain on his head, he wasn’t even sure it was even bleeding anymore. This news didn’t seem to make Beel feel any better, though, since his expression dropped even more.

“I don’t care. I can’t believe I did that all because I’m hungry. I… I know you say you can’t blame me because of my Sin, but-”  
  
“-there’s no but’s about it, Beel.” Satan interrupted him, shaking his head as he grabbed Beel’s hand into his own, grabbing his hurt one to begin inspecting it, should he have to assist Asmodeus in wrapping it. 

“I don’t blame you, and that’s the end of it. I’m your baby brother here, you shouldn’t argue with me, anyway.”  
  
“That’s…” Beelzebub definitely had something to say to that, but at that moment, Leviathan rushed into the kitchen with a bottle in his hands, promptly thrusting it in Beelzebub’s direction when he was close. Even though his eyes were a bit bloodshot, he otherwise looked to be in a normal mood, if only oddly determined.

“Here; I wanted to offer it earlier, but I wasn’t able to.” He explained quickly, more out of habit than want. 

“Oh… Thanks, Levi.” Beelzebub stammered as he accepted it, gingerly taking it from the third before he let his guilt set in. “Hey, I’m-”  
  
“-It’s okay, I don’t blame you for anything.” Levi purposefully said quickly, shaking his head. “You shouldn’t blame yourself, either. You can’t help it.”  
  
 _“You can’t help having your Sin."_ _  
__  
_The unspoken words rang louder than anything else, and Beelzebub almost physically gasped before he finally, begrudgingly, nodded slowly, his guilt beginning to die away just as Asmodeus returned with the first aid kit, being sure to now check up on Leviathan as well, since he was here and Asmo was obviously the self-relegated doctor of the House. As Mammon joined in looking over both the putting away of spare groceries and watching over the food, none of them even bothered to bring up the broken items to the Avatars of Sin. There wasn’t any reason to, they had all long ago come to realize, and there was no sense in getting mad at something that wasn’t a big deal to any of them.

There was no reason to fuss over them, anyway, because none of them blamed the other for breaking them. None of them were exempt from their Sins, and as a way of acknowledging such an uneasy reality, they each knew this fundamental truth well and agreed with it:  
  
Their Sins may affect them, and perhaps each other, but their Sins certainly do not define them. And for that reason, none of the seven brothers could find it in their hearts to be mad at the others on this rare occasion.

**Author's Note:**

> You've made it here to the end !! It didnt exactly go how i envisioned it, but i hope this' still enjoyable !! Bc of that, tho, maybe ur like "Max why tf did Satan just keep referrin to their dad as 'the Father'" and even if ur not i'll explain anyway bc it crossed my mind as im writin this
> 
> anyway he does that bc while I hc that Satan would never refer to or WANT to see Lucifer as his "dad" and strictly enforces the idea that theyre brothers, he would wanna call,, idk god ig his Grandfather even LESS, but hes also like "if i say 'their' Father it'll make me seem like the oddball out" so he just refers to him as THE Father to like, acknowledge him. the others rlly dont bring him up anyway unless to each other so everyone just thinks it's them hatin or bein resentful of the dude, which im sure they are
> 
> also accordin to the wiki while beel IS the tallest of the bros hes only like 6ft 4 and like; my half brother is taller than that. my little sister is almost that height. thats a BULLSHIT height. so i modified that :D
> 
> With that outta the way, tho: Tysm if youve read this far, it means sm to me !! Pls leave a like and / or comment if ya can; in fact, if u like a creator's work, u should ALWAYS at least leave smth to show y'all've read it and enjoyed !! It ensures that creators keep makin stuff for fandoms !! :D
> 
> anyhow uhhhh i rlly dont have much to say for today so thats all for me babey !!


End file.
